


Thaurens Ft. Yandere John Laurens

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	1. Chapter 1

There was no question that John Laurens was an attractive guy. Everyone in the school knew it. But nobody came near him. He had a boyfriend and was dead serious about their relationship. Unfortunately, the new guy, Charles Lee, didn’t seem to know that. Naturally, he assumed that, since Thomas was gone, he had a free pass to John. He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Charles leaned against the wall of lockers, shutting John’s and standing in front of him. “Hey, baby.” 

John tutted and pushed him out of the way, opening his locker again and grabbing his books, getting them all just before Charles shut it again. 

“Hey, princess. I was talking to you.”

“Leave me alone. I have a boyfriend.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but he isn’t here. What he won’t know won’t kill him?” he purred, cupping John’s cheek in his hand. 

John grabbed his wrist and snatched his hand away. “No, but it might just kill you.” He shoved him away and walked to class, Charles chuckling to himself as he watched him. Naturally, he couldn’t just stop there. After school, he waited outside of the school for him and wrapped his arm around his waist when he saw him. 

“Hello again, princess.”

“Do you not want to keep that arm?”

“No need to be so cold, baby.” He kissed his cheek and John punched him in the chest. 

“How many times do I have to ask you to leave me alone?!” By then, the crowd had separated, not wanting to get in the way of an angry John Laurens, but nobody stopped Charles. He was an asshole and deserved whatever beating he got.

“Don’t be such a priss. You and I both know that the only reason that you’re rejecting me so hard is because you want me. Don’t deny it, sweetheart.”

John rolled his eyes and walked away, Charles trailing behind him. Eventually, John had enough. He spun on his heel and faced Charles, a seductive smile spread across his face. “Alright. Now that everyone else is far enough..” He stepped forward and kissed him passionately, almost making the other weak at the knees. He pulled away slowly after a minute. “You were right. I want you so bad, but nobody at school can know, alright? My boyfriend would kill you and, uh, we don’t want that, now do we?” 

“No, sir, we don’t.” Charles grinned and put his hands on John’s hips. 

“Good. Let’s head over to my place, shall we?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Charles followed as John led him to his house, going inside and upstairs to his room with him. “This is a nice place.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” John hummed as he shut his bedroom door. He sat on his bed and pointed at his dresser. “I should have condoms in there. Mind getting one out, baby?”

“With pleasure.” Charles grinned and started searching through the drawers, John making his move while his back was turned. “Hey, I don’t see any-” He dropped to the floor as John struck him, a dent in his skull evident from where the baseball bat had hit him. 

“No means no, you piece of shit.” John kneeled down and checked Charles’ neck for a pulse.. Surprised when he didn’t find one. He must’ve hit him harder than he thought. Whatever. “Good riddance.” He pulled out his phone and called his beloved, Thomas. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, sweetie. I’ve got a surprise for you. Can you come over?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there in a few.” 

John smiled as Thomas hung up and waited for him, going downstairs and greeting him with a tight hug once he got there. “Hey, babe. I missed you. It was lonely without you at school today.” 

Thomas smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s head. “Sorry, baby. You know I had the flu this weekend.” 

John tutted and nodded. “I know, and it was the worst time of my life.” 

“Well, I’m here now. Where’s that surprise, baby?”

“Upstairs. Come on.” John took him upstairs to his room and swung open the door, showing him Charles’ unconscious body. “He was harassing me, even knowing that I’m dating you, so I hit him.”

Thomas gasped and took a step back at the sight. “John.. What have you done?! Is he dead?!” 

“Well… Yeah.. But that part was an accident. Aren’t you proud of me? He was flirting with me and he grabbed me and I made him leave me and any other victims of his stupidity alone. I thought that would make me a good boyfriend..” 

“John, that’s not the point. You killed someone!” Thomas held his head. “I have to go..”

“What?! Where are you going?” 

“Home. John, this is not okay.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “And now, my stupid migraine is back..” 

“I’m sorry.. Hold on.” John went to the bathroom for a second before coming back with a bottle. “Here. Take some medicine.”

Thomas looked at him suspiciously.

“I’d never hurt you.. Look.” John took one of the pills from the bottle and popped it into his mouth. “See?”

He sighed. “Alright.. You can’t blame me, though.” He took the bottle from John and took a pill. Within seconds, he started to feel.. Dizzy. 

John spit out his own pill and helped him sit down on the bed, making him lie down. “Just relax.” John said he’d never hurt Thomas. He never said he wouldn’t sedate him. Once he was calm and asleep, John got them both down to the garage and put them in the car, Thomas laying in the backseat and Charles in the trunk, and drove away. 

It was hours before Thomas woke up, laying down on.. A bed?.. He slowly sat up and looked around, waiting for the room to come into focus. When it did, he saw John sitting in a chair across the room. 

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” He smiled and sat beside him. 

“Where am I?..”

“Far enough that you’ll never go away. You did promise that we’d be together forever, remember?” He raised his hand, showing the promise ring that Thomas had gotten him only weeks before, on their fifth anniversary. “I’m just helping you keep your end of the promise.” 

“John… Let me go. Right now. If you do, I won’t press charges.”

John laughed. “You’d never make it out of the woods. I’ll take really good care of you. Just stay with me.” He took his hand, but Thomas snatched it away. 

“You’re insane.. You’re a monster…” 

John tutted. “I’m no monster. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Lee was pronounced dead.

Thomas Jefferson was pronounced missing.

John Laurens was merely a victim of the turmoil.

How was a conclusion like this reached? Quite simply, really.

Immediately after the incident with Lee, while Thomas had been unconscious, John cleaned the baseball bat and anywhere that Charles’ blood stained, though, luckily, it wasn’t too much. Then, he carefully laid Thomas in the backseat before driving them out to the woods and dropping Thomas off. When he got back home, he dropped Charles’ body near the front door and called 911.

“911. What’s your emergency?”

“My house was just broken into.. He killed one of my classmates..” John responded, his voice expertly filled with fear.

When the police got there, he told him that Charles had followed him home to do some studying together before admitting that he planned to cheat on his boyfriend, as if he ever would, then a masked man broke in and hit Charles over the head with a crowbar repeatedly while John ran and got his father’s handgun. As soon as he saw it, the robber left and John called 911. The story checked out. Every single detail was accounted for and John was released. Then, he went to take care of Thomas. The next morning, he tied Thomas to the wall, he wouldn’t want him to try leaving and accidentally hurt himself, and went to school, where he was called back to the police station, that time to be questioned about Thomas. John furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and said that he hadn’t seen or heard from him. Once again, the story checked out and John was released. Slowly, everyone began to see less and less of John, though nobody could blame him for disappearing. They couldn’t have possibly known that John knew exactly where Thomas was, that he disappeared to go see him when he wasn’t in school and that he took good care of him, as promised, bringing him his favorite foods and washing his clothes for him and letting him just hang around the tiny cottage, doing as he pleased.

Thomas was not pleased.

John kept him healthy and was almost always at his side, but this was not his home. He missed his friends… Well, his friend, James. And so, Thomas decided to make his escape. And he knew exactly when to do so.

“Tommy, I’m home!” John smiled, though it quickly faded. Thomas was always there to greet him when he got home. “Tommy?.. Thomas! Where are you?!” Before John could grow anymore frantic, Thomas came running out of their room and went up to him, hugging him tightly.

“I’m here, baby. I’m sorry.”  
“I thought you left me..” John hugged back just as tightly.

“No, but we do have to talk…”

John looked up at him. “About what?..”

Thomas sighed. “I just want you to know that I love you.”

“That’s it?” John asked with a slightly relieved smile. “I love you too… Don’t scare me like that..”

“And.. I’m doing this because I love you.”

“What are you-” John was cut off as Thomas tackled him to the ground, fighting to pin him down. The attack came by surprise, so it didn’t take long before Thomas had John right where he wanted him, shoving a pill into his mouth and waiting for him to swallow. He knew that he did when he fell unconscious, but, just to make sure, Thomas listened to his heartbeat. Calm and slow. Perfect. He picked him up and took him to where he belonged, giving him another pill every once in a while or whenever he began to stir.

* * *

When John finally woke up, days had most likely passed and he was somewhere that he didn’t recognize. It looked like a bedroom, a plain bedroom. No windows, just a bed and a door, which John found to be locked. But that didn’t matter to him. Only one thing mattered. “Thomas?! Thomas!” He screamed and cried out for him as he pounded on the door, with no answer for at least an hour. When there finally was an answer, three people in protective suits came in, all armed with taser guns. One of them stepped forward, but John stepped away. “Where am I?..”

“Come with us and you’ll see. We won’t hurt you as long as you don’t hurt us.”

John hesitantly nodded and let them lead the way, following them through winding white hallways with one of them standing behind him in case he tried to run. Finally, they stopped at a door and he was let inside, gasping when he saw who was sitting across a table. “Thomas!” He tried to dash over, but was stopped by the three grabbing his arms.

“You can’t touch him.”

“But… But that’s my Tommy.. I love him…”

They didn’t listen, silent as they walked him forward and sat him in a chair across the table from Thomas.

“Where am I?..”

Thomas sighed and reached across the table, taking John’s hand. “You’re in a mental hospital… You need help and they’re going to give it to you.”

John frowned. He didn’t think that what he did was wrong… He did what he had to to stay with his Tommy and he did what he could to keep him safe and happy. “Are you going to leave me?..”

“Not forever. I’ll visit you all the time, but you need to spend some time here, okay?”

“Okay…” John sniffled.

Thomas reached over and gently cupped his cheek. “Don’t cry, baby. Remember what I said, alright? I’m doing this because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
